Their story - Sterek
by TVShowForEternity
Summary: "Okay, we are in Beacon Hills, come on! This is supposed to be a town where nothing happens, a really boring town. But, I had to be stupid and go to the woods with my best friend to look for half a body! Who in their right mind would do such a thing! Well, me of course… " Sterek and StilesxDanny friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've ran into some troubles in my last fic, so I couldn't finish it, and if any of you saw it, I'm sorry and that will not happen in this one. I will finish this one. I hope you like it. I'm a little nervous, it's my first Teen wolf fic. Please tell me what you think! :D**

"Okay, we are in Beacon Hills, come on! This is supposed to be a town where nothing happens, a really boring town. But, I had to be stupid and go to the woods with my best friend to look for half a body! Who in their right mind would do such a thing?! Well, me of course…

And now, supernatural beings actually exist, my best friend is a werewolf and we found other werewolves, like Derek Hale and the ones he turned. Why don't we just make a huge party of supernatural beings instead of fighting things like Jackson the Kanima, uncle Peter or the Alpha pack? I'm pretty sure it would be much better and not so exhausting." Stiles stop his inner monologue because he's getting really annoyed with life itself.

"God, it's still 9 o'clock and I'm already tired, I can't… Wait, what time is it?!" He rapidly sits on his bed and looks to the alarm clock again. "Oh, no! No, no, no! I'm late! No! Dammit!" Stiles beats his record by taking a shower and get dressed in 10 minutes. He's school starts at 9.25 a.m. so he runs to his car, just to remember that he doesn't has his keys. "Oh my god! Can't you understand I'm late? I don't have time for keys!" And with this he runs back to his house to pick them up and then he goes to school. Of course he arrived late to class.

Its lunch time and he can relax a little bit now. He gets his food and sits next to Scott and Allison. "I arrived late to class today. Not that you noticed, you were distracted with Allison. Its fine, I understand. Just like I understand that you're not listening to a word I'm saying right now." He realizes that neither one of them is listening to what he's saying.

"What? Stiles! Hi! Did you say something?" Scott turns to look at his friend.

"Yeah, but that's alright, I was just babbling about my morning, nothing important." He says so his friend won't feel bad for not listening.

But the truth is, lately, Stiles has been kind of in the back ground. He doesn't have anyone to hang out with after school, nor at the weekends anymore cause Scott is with Allison all the time. He only 'hangs out' with him when they're with the rest of Derek's pack planning how to predict the Alphas pack next move. Oh, well, he's happy for Scott, he deserves that piece of happiness.

Stiles spotted Danny alone in a table behind them. Now that Jackson went to England, Danny walks alone most of the time. Of course he has his friends from lacrosse and all, but Stile thinks he's alone by choice. After all, Jackson was his best friend.

Sick of listening the pair next to him flirt all the time, Stiles got up and went to Danny's table. "Hey, can I sit with you?"

Danny looks up, surprised by the interruption. "Hum, sure, I guess."

"I'm sorry but I was going crazy with all the romance on that table, and you were here alone, so I thought to come here and make you company. Is that alright? If not I can just go back and…" Stiles started babbling again, he does that a lot.

"Stop! You can stay here. Believe me, I understand. I used to be around Jackson and Lydia all the time, remember?" Danny interrupted Stiles with an amused look on his face.

"Yes, I know. Look, you don't have to answer this question, but I'm gonna make it anyways, ok? Ok. Hum, Why are you alone all the time now? It's not like you don't have friends…"

Danny thought about it for a second "I'm not alone all the time, I just want to eat alone now, that's all."

"Why? Isn't it a little boring eating by yourself when you can be with your friends?" Stiles asks, genuinely intrigued.

"Because you were having such a great time eating with your friends that you just needed a break from all the excitement, right?" Danny says sarcastically.

"Okay. You made your point. But if you look at it the right way, I'm talking about eating with single friends, not the ones that totally ignore everyone outside their love bubble. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Scott, he's my bro and all, and Allison is really cool, but when they're together I just feel like pulling all my hair out so they would give me five seconds of their attention or I could just…" Stiles got interrupted by Danny laugh. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious here!"

"I'm sorry. But you just love the sound of your voice don't you?" He says with a grin on his lips.

"Well, of course I do. But that's beyond the point."

"Just tell me something. Why are you so upset about their relationship? Just hang with your other friends and when Scotts free you two can do something together. Problem solved." Danny says, thinking he offered the perfect solution.

"Well, that would work, if I had some friends to hang out with." Stiles admits in a low voice, obviously embarrassed about it.

"Are you serious? I never noticed you were a loner." He says, with amusement and a little bit of pity in his tone.

"I have friends. Scott is the reason I'm having this problem, he's always with Allison and Allison is obviously with Scott all the time, I can say without doubt that Lydia doesn't wants to hang out with me. So, I do have friends, but, let's say they're always busy." Stiles states, a little offended for being considered a loner.

"Oh, I get it. Well, we could hang out after the lacrosse practice tomorrow." Danny offers.

"Really? Awesome. We can go to my house and play some video games. Is that alright?" He seemed to be happy all of a sudden. He finally has a friend to hang out with that is not Scott. How cool is that?

"I think I'm gonna regret this…" Danny says quietly.

"Well, I have to go now, but see you tomorrow!" Styles says goodbye and walks to his next class.

Later that day Stiles receives a text message.

_Scott: We have a meeting today at 7 p.m. at Derek's house._

_Stiles: Okay, I'll be there. _

"Well, at least I'll see him outside classes today." He whispers a little frustrated.

At 6 p.m. Stiles is in his desk, trying to finish his homework. But his eyes are constantly closing, or looking at the wall that suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. "Well, I'm not doing this today." He states with a sigh. "Hum, the bed looks really comfy right now. I'm just gonna rest for a few minutes and then all be ready for homework."

The teenager wakes up with a text message.

_Scott: Where are you?_

He looked at the time, 7:10 p.m. "I can't believe this! Twice in one day? God…" He got up and went to his car, not forgetting his keys this time.

When he parks his car near Derek's house it's already 7:30 p.m. Of course he was the last one to arrive. He enters the house and goes to the living room. Derek had been cleaning the house, it looks much better now. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"That was a shocker." Derek states sarcastically.

"What do you mean with that? I don't usually arrive late. Shut up." Stiles says trying to defend himself.

Derek sends him a don't-push-it-I-can-rip-your- throat-out-whenever-I-want look and says "You could fool me."

Stiles whispers "Jerk." And if Derek heard him, he didn't say anything.

When the meeting finished and everyone got out of the house Derek pushed Stiles against a wall and said "If you ever call me jerk again or tell me to shut up, believe me, I will rip your throat out. Understood?"

Of course he heard him, he's a fricking werewolf. "Yeah. It really makes you see things from a different angle when you're almost dying, you know?" The younger boy said, but unfortunately for him, that wasn't enough for the werewolf.

Derek kept pushing him against the wall, with only inches between them. "I don't know why, I think you don't really understand that I can kill you whenever I want."

Stiles looked to his green eyes "I'm sorry if I think that you're not going to kill me. I guess I'm going crazy for thinking that. But you know I'm just messing around. And, if this makes any difference, you try really hard to protect everybody. You wouldn't kill me just because it's in my nature to be annoying."

It is really hard to read Derek when he had his invisible shield up. But Stiles saw confusion and another feeling he couldn't really distinguish for only a second on the former alpha's face.

"Just go away." Derek said while stepping back.

Well, this totally surprised the teen. "Just like that? I confronted you and you just let me go?"

"Go before I change my mind." Derek said turning his back on Stiles.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him so he would look at him. "I know I'm not exactly your best friend but if you feel like talking to someone, I promise that whatever you say to me I won't tell anybody else, okay?"

Derek looked at the younger boy, thinking he was just messing with him, but Stiles had a serious expression. And that's something that really surprised Derek. Why would anyone care about him? That just made no sense. When he realized he had to answer him just said "Yes, okay. Thank you." And he went away with a million thoughts on his mind.

Stiles thought that Derek was just going to tell him to back off or say something sarcastic, so his response socked him.

When Stiles entered his room he just took his clothes off and went straight to bed, he has been really tired lately. Bur in the moment he closed his eyes, someone knocked in his window.

He looked at it thinking it was Scoot, but the person staring back at him has a man with green eyes and dark hair. He got up and opened his window. "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you said that I could talk to you if I felt like talking to someone, right?" Derek stated while entering the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know what I said Derek, but maybe on business hours, and not when I'm sleeping, that would be great." Stiles said, going back to his bed.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just go then." Derek said, turning himself to the window again.

Stiles realized what he was doing. Derek went to him, so he could talk, and he's just pushing the guy away. The guilt took hold of him. "I'm sorry. Don't go away. I'm awake now. Let's talk." He said while sitting back on his bed.

"You don't have to do this. Seriously, I'll just go." Actually, Derek kind of wants to go. He feels like he shouldn't be there. It just feels wrong talking to someone, even more that someone being stiles.

"Like I said, I'm awake now, so let's talk." He patted the bed right next to him and Derek awkwardly sat there.

None of them said a word for what felt like hours, but the younger boy is pretty sure it's only been a few minutes. Finally, Derek started talking. "I don't even know why I came here. I don't have a specific thing to talk about." The werewolf stopped talking for a few seconds. Probably to think about what to say, and how to say it. He's with his elbows resting on his knees, looking at his own hands. "I'm just tired of always having to look over my shoulder and having the responsibility of protecting everyone."

That never crossed Stiles mind, he just thought Derek liked being that way. I guess he was wrong. "Oh, I thought you liked being all creepy and mysterious." He tried to make a joke to soothe the atmosphere in the room. It didn't work.

"Well. I don't. But it's necessary. I don't want to seem like I think I'm the best but without me being like this some of us would be dead already." He's still looking at his hands like they are the most interesting thing in the whole world.

For Derek's surprise Stiles agreed with him. "That's quite true. I don't always appreciate you being this way, most of the times because you're threatening to kill me, but now that you say it like that… You're right. Thank you." Derek thought that he was joking for a second, but his heart beat showed him otherwise.

"I did not expect that one coming. You are thanking me. I'll remember this." He stated, finally taking his eyes from his hands and looking to Stiles with a grin.

"Ha ha. Don't you dare making fun of me. Remember that you were the one coming here!" He tried to look serious, but Derek smiling? Come on, he had to smile back.

"No one will believe that I came here willingly." Derek says.

"Then, when did I thank you?" Stiles asks, thinking he is being smart.

"I don't know. In the meeting?" The wolf says innocently.

Stiles got frustrated "Okay, that may or may not work."

Derek started laughing "You look really funny when you get all frustrated."

"I don't think it's funny at all." The younger boy said pretending to be upset about it.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I'll stop laughing now." He says while miserably tries not to laugh.

"Yeah, I see that. Well, going back to the reason you came here in the first place, I think you just need to relax now and then. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stiles tries to change the subject.

"Relax? How?" Derek looks at him suspiciously.

"I don't know. Watch a movie or play some video games. What do you like to do for fun?" He asks.

"I don't play video games since I was a little boy. So, I'm not good at that. But a movie sounds good I think. And exercise is always a good distraction." The older guy answers.

"Okay, we can work with that. Hum, tomorrow morning I have the first period free, do you want to go for a run?" Stiles asks, thinking he's going to regret doing that. Exercise with a werewolf, he's just going to feel bad about his physical abilities.

"Yeah, we can do that. I know you were going to sleep when I came, so I'll leave now. See you tomorrow. And thank you Stiles." He then turned to the window and left, when he got to the ground he heard Stiles say "You're welcome, my pleasure."

Stiles wakes up with his alarm clock. "Oh God! It's so early! Why did I agreed to do this?" Then he thinks back at the conversation he had the previous night. "Agreed? I fucking offered to do this! I'm officially going mental!" And with this he gets up slowly and dresses some training shorts and an old t-shirt.

Derek's already in the human's porch when Stiles gets out. "Are you ready?" The werewolf asks.

"To go back to bed? Yes, always. To run? Never this early, I have to wake up first." Stiles says after yawning.

"There's no going back now. Let's go." And he starts running towards the woods.

"Great, I'm actually running with a werewolf, this is going to be so much fun." He says while starting to run, already behind.

Meanwhile, in Beacon Hills High School, Danny's in his Math class when a new student walks in.

"Hello! Who are you?" The teacher asks him.

"I'm Ethan. I'm new here." He answers politely.

"Oh, yes, I remember the director telling me we had a new student. Hmm, welcome Ethan. You can seat wherever you want." The professor says and Ethan sits in the free sit next to Danny.

"Hi, hope you like it here." Danny whispers awkwardly, and his cheeks blush a little, damn he's hot.

"Thank you." The new student replies with a small smile.

When the bell rings and the class finally finishes, everyone starts packing their things.

"So, are classes here always this boring?" Ethan asks Danny when they were already out of the class room.

Danny looked surprised for a second that the guy was actually talking to him, but quickly recovered and replied "Yes, but this teacher can be more boring than the average." He says with a small laugh.

"Oh, and it had to be my first class, lucky me." He states playfully.

"Well, what's your next class?" Danny asks.

"Hmm, let me see." He looks into his schedule. "I think I'll have Economics."

Danny laughed "Well, I don't think you'll be bored with coach." He says.

"Why? Is he crazy or something?" Ethan asks worried.

"I guess you can say that." He states right when the bell rings to annunciate the beginning of the second period. "Well, I have to go, good luck. Tell me what you think of the coach after this class."

When Stiles was already thinking he lost a lung somewhere along the way, they stopped for a little bit on the middle of the woods. "Hey, can you do me a favor please? This is very important." Stiles asks with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?" Derek looked a bit alarmed and worried.

"Go back through the exact places we passed to get here." He takes a break to catch his breath, or just for a melodramatic moment. "And look for my lungs please."

Derek stares at him with an are-you-serious look and hits him in the head. "Stop being such a baby."

"Oh, have you forgotten that you're the only werewolf around here. I'm a human buddy. I can lose my lungs if I run like this." He states.

"Okay you melodramatic baby. You can rest for a little while." He gives in and sis next to him.

"Good. That's good." Stiles says and drinks his whole bottle of water.

After a few minutes, Derek gets up. "Okay, you've rested enough. Let run back."

"Fine. You go ahead, I'll catch up to you." He says, feeling slightly better.

Derek starts running back. Stiles gets up and follows him, but Derek's already too far away, there's no way Stiles is catching up to him. So he run slowly and takes his time to get back.

When Derek's already waiting in Stiles porch for over ten minutes for him to come back, he tries to listen if something has happened to the young boy. But all he hears is Stiles talking by himself. Derek gets tired of waiting and leaves.

By the time Stiles arrives home he realizes that Derek's not there, and his car's gone too so he figures out that he got tired of waiting for him. He enters the house and goes to the kitchen, where his father's taking breakfast. The sheriff looks at him and gives him a surprised look.

"I just have two simple questions that I want you to answer me simply, okay?" He says.

"Okay." The boy answers.

"Why do you look like you just finished a marathon and why the hell is a dog right behind you, in my kitchen?"

"Well, you know I love to run in the morning so I just came back from running in the woods. I think I need a shower. Can you smell me?..." Stiles starts babbling.

"Stiles! Why the hell is a dog in my kitchen?!" His dad asks a little louder.

"Okay, so this is what happened. I really went for a run in the woods. And when I was on my way back I kind of ran into this little guy. We're friends now. You can't separate us. Please, can we keep him? Please!" Stiles is begging like it's the most important thing in his life.

"No, absolutely not. You can't even take care of yourself, how are you going to take care of a dog? A real, living, breathing, being. He's gonna die in the first few weeks here." The man says while getting up and putting his coffee mug in the sink.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad. And haven't you heard that owning a dog makes people turn more responsible? It's a thing. I'm not making this up. You want me to be more responsible, don't you?" Stiles continues his begging.

"Fine, you can keep him. But you have to take him to the vet, ASAP. And it can have an owner. Find out if anyone is looking for him before you get too attached." The sheriff states, while thinking that this is the worst decision he has ever made, by far.

"Yes, of course. Thank you dad, you're the best and you're not going to regret this. I promise!" Stiles says with a huge grin on his lips. Then he turns to the dog and says "We're family buddy! He said yes! You can stay. Okay, you stay here and after school I'll take you to the vet. Now, let's go to my room because I really need a shower."

And with this Stiles turns to the stair but realizes that the dog hasn't following him. "Come on, come." He hasn't picked a name for him yet. The dog wouldn't move so Stiles picked him up and took him upstairs under his arm. "Well, I think I know what to call you now. Useless. That's your name now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**__** Hey, I really hope you like my story. Sorry for any mistakes. I try to catch them all, but some just don't appear on my radar. Please tell me what you're thinking about this fic so far and who you'd like to see paired up. Thank you. **_

When Stiles enters his room, he puts the dog on his bed and goes to the bathroom. He takes his clothes off and goes into the shower.

While in there, he starts to think about Derek. It is a little weird to think about him in the shower, even though the werewolf is a hot piece of men… Wait. What? Where the hell did that come from? "Okay, I'll just stop thinking about him. That was weird." He tells himself. But the image of those green eyes, the dark hair and most importantly, those huge biceps and beautiful and defined abs. "Just stop it Stiles! God!" His eyes widen when he notices his erection. After that he does what he has to do and finishes his bath without thinking about anything. Because if he starts to think, it will be a million thoughts in his mind, it's preferable to have none right now.

The boy finished preparing for classes and left the house, towards his jeep. In the moment his eyes laid on his car he went back for the keys and then he goes to school without any trouble, beyond the mess that is his thoughts after he lets himself think.

He got to school right on time and wasn't late for a matter of seconds. "Economics, that's great. Just what I need, a dose of coach." He whispers.

"Someone told me this was going to be an interesting class." Stiles hears a voice, sitting right behind him.

The boy turns his head back in a flash when he connects the voice to Ethan. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He tries not to scream because coach is already in the room.

"I'm hunting elephants. What do you think I'm doing?" The twin says sarcastically.

"I'd take in more easily you being, in fact, hunting elephants in a high school, than I would believe that you're here for the simple pleasure of learning." Stiles whispers.

"Why not? Maybe I'm really interested in having a future by finishing high school. You don't know that." He says innocently.

"Yeah, right. Whatever it is you're trying to do. It's not gonna work." Stiles shots back.

"Stilinski! I'm sorry. Am I bothering you? I'll shut up so you can finish your conversation." The coach says angrily.

"No, it's fine. I'll shut up. I'm sorry coach." Stiles says rapidly while his cheeks blush a little because the whole class is looking at them.

When the bell rang everyone got out of the class room and Stiles grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him into a corner. "Sorry, but you're not my type." Ethan says with amusement.

Stiles looks confused for a few seconds but then he realizes what the other guy meant, he releases his arm and puts a dead serious expression on his face while blushing a little, he's starting to do that a lot. "Not funny. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Ethan asks, still amused. Pretending, very badly, to be concerned. And also trying to dodge the question.

Stiles shoot him an angry gaze. The werewolf laughs. "I did. Are you confused about your sexuality Stiles? Is that it? Do you think you're g…".

The human starts to sing loudly a Christmas song so Ethan won't finish the sentence. He just couldn't hear that phase yet. It's still too soon.

"Fine, whatever. I won't say it. But Stiles, you'll have to say it sometime." And with this, he walks out on him. Proud of himself for dodging his question so easily.

Stiles stayed behind, thinking about that. He even forgot why he dragged him to that corner. "Can that be? Can I really …" He's almost saying the phrase when Scott jumps on him, alone, what actually surprises him. Did Scott and Allison have a fight? No, he's smiling.

"Can you really what?" His best friend asks with a smile on his face, unaware of what is going on with Stiles.

The boy thinks about telling his friend everything, he won't judge him. He will actually support him. But then he realizes who made him start to think about his sexuality. A certain werewolf's body, a body Scoot does not like a bit. He can't lie to Scott, he would know, so he tells the true in another way. "I think I'm no longer into Lydia."

"Wow. And it only took you a few years and dating another guy for a long time for that to happen. I'm impressed." Scoot says while laughing.

"Yeah, right?" Stiles whispers, thinking that that wasn't all it took him to realize it. It took Derek too.

"So, let's go, we're already late, Harris's gonna kill us!" Scott says while going to the next class. Stiles follows him.

Lunch time came and Stiles sat with Danny again. Scott is always too busy to hang out with him during lunch time, with Allison. But he understands the fact that they're together and want some alone time, all the time. Eating with Danny instead of the couple helped and took his mind of his problems for a while. It's good to be with someone normal, that's not mixed up on all the supernatural stuff around him.

Then after the classes are over, it's time for lacrosse practice. It went pretty well, Stiles is getting a lot better at it and is expecting to enter on a game very soon.

In the locker room Stiles and Scoot talk for a while, mostly small talk, even if he doesn't wants to admit it, they grew apart in the last few months. When he's ready to leave, he meets Danny and they head out, to Stiles jeep.

"I saw you talking to Scott in the locker room. Are things getting better?" Danny asks.

"Things are normal. We're not mad at each other. I guess we just grew apart, but we're still friends. Always." Stiles answers with honesty.

"Oh, okay. So, what are we going to do exactly on this beautiful afternoon?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

Stilinski puts a huge grin on his face and says "Well, we could play some video games or see Supernatural. I have all the seasons. Of course we'll start with season one. I'm sure you've never seen it. But I have to warn you, it will cause you a lot of pain. Emotional pain."

"Alright. I think I can see which one you want me to choose. So…"

"No! You choose the one you want, I'm fine with both. I don't want you to be influenced by me." He says, while he thinks that if Danny was a werewolf he would know that it was a huge lie.

But even without being one, Danny knows he's lying. He's a terrible liar. "Okay, I choose to watch Supernatural."

"Great choice! You're probably going to regret it, because it really is painful. But at the same time, you'll be so into the storyline that you won't be able to stop watching. It's gonna be awesome!" Stiles says rapidly, only stopping when he needs to breathe.

They turn to his street and when they arrive his house he notices the black Camaro parked in front of his house. "Weird." He whispers.

"Whose car is that?" The teen asks.

Stiles remembers that Derek and Danny already met before. "Oh, I think my cousin Miguel is here." He says trying not to laugh.

"Oh, is he going to join us?" He asks, blushing a little.

Is he into Derek? What? Of course not, they only met once. It's probably just that body of his that makes everyone notice him. "I don't know. Let's ask him." He answers, knowing perfectly that Derek could listen to them.

They enter his house and Derek's in the kitchen. He probably went there when he saw he's not alone. Because apparently, the wolf only knew how to enter through the window. "Hi Miguel! How are you?" Stiles asks with a huge grin, taking advantage of the situation to torture Derek.

"I'm fine." He shots back, letting the human know that he doesn't enjoys pretend to be Miguel.

"Good! Do you want to join us? We're going to watch a TV show. Supernatural." He continues with the smile on his lips, loving to see Derek so uncomfortable.

Derek really wants to go away, but he does not wants to give Stiles the satisfaction of seeing him like that. "Sure, it sounds good."

Stiles eyes widen with surprise, he was not expecting Derek to stay at all. And the two stared at each other without saying a word.

"Okay then, let's go to the living room." Danny says, breaking the silence and making Stiles look at him instead of the wolf.

They all got up and sat in the sofa. First Danny, then Derek and Stiles at the end. They started to watch it at 3 p.m., by 4:30 p.m. Danny fell asleep.

Derek realized it and turned to Stiles. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" The boy asks, taking his eyes from the TV and turning them to the werewolf next to him.

"Why does your house, and more specifically your room, smells like dog?"

"I found him today in the woods and brought him here. But he's kind of useless and does absolutely nothing of what I tell him to do. He's name's Useless by the way." Stiles says looking back to the TV when he hears Dean killing a demon.

"You named your dog Useless? Really? And is that why you took so long to return this morning?" His face shows pity towards the dog, but smiled a little.

"Yes and yes." He states while rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes on me." It came out in a way that made Stiles body harden, all of his body. Derek's tone was sexy, but at the same time it was an order, just like any other he usually gives. The boy turned his face to the TV so the wolf wouldn't see him blush. But it's useless because his heartbeat accelerated.

Derek was going to ask him why his heartbeat jumped like that, but Danny's waking up so he drops the subject, for now.

"What time is it?" Danny asks.

"It's 5 p.m." Derek answers after he looked at his phone.

"Oh well, I have to go. I still have to do my homework." He states while getting up and stretching his body. Danny's well shaped body doesn't go unnoticed by Stiles.

He receives a text message that distracts him from Danny.

_Dad: Don't forget to take the dog to the vet and see if anyone is looking for him._

_Stiles: Going to the vet right now._

"I have to take Useless to the vet, so I'll take you home if you want." Stiles offers to Danny.

"Yes, thank you." The other boy tells him and picks his things from the ground next to him.

"I'll go with you." Derek says, looking at Stiles. The boy realizes the wolf seemed to be upset. But he couldn't figure out about what.

They drop Danny at his house. "See you tomorrow." Stiles says and the other boy replies the same thing.

The two left go to the vet, the drive there was silent. Derek seemed to be tense.

Everything is fine with Useless, but Deaton gives the dog a vaccine against rabies, just to be safe.

They go back to the car and Stiles puts Useless back in the back seat. And then enters the jeep and sees Derek's eyes piercing through him from the passenger's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**_** Ok, I just want to say that this chapter will have spoilers for 3x17, because COME ON! Have you seen villain Stiles? He's fucking hot! I had to watch that part of the episode like 3859t94 times! I just have too many feels inside me right now! Ok? Ok. I'm gonna stop now, hope you like the chapter.**

"Okay, that's enough! What's wrong?" Stiles asks with his hands in the air.

"Nothing." Derek answers, moving his eyes from the boy to the window.

"Nothing? Then why the hell are you in such a bad mood? You were fine when we were watching Supernatural!" The boy is almost screaming right now.

"Lower your voice Stiles. Remember who you're talking to." The wolf says with a neutral tone, not letting him know if he was upset or not.

"I know who I'm talking to, alright? A fucking bipolar werewolf, that's who I'm talking to." He whispers, while he starts the car and drives towards his house.

The sourwolf stares at Stiles and after a few moments he says "So, Danny has a hot body, wouldn't you say?" Derek asks with a tone that, if the boy didn't know better, he'd say it was full of jealousy.

Stiles eyes widen and he blushes while he stares to the road, remembering the way he looked at Danny back in his house. He sees someone on the side of the road. He tries to see who that is, because it's already dark, but when he looks harder the person seems to just vanish up on smoke. He shakes his head, thinking it is his mind playing tricks on him, no one's there.

Derek looks at him. "What?" He asks roughly.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone there, but it's nothing." Stiles mumbles, while frowning.

The wolf looks out the windshield to see if anyone's there, he doesn't sees anyone either. "There's no one out there, I would know if anyone was." He says, because he senses that the kid thinks someone really is out there.

"I know." Stiles whispers and then looks straight to the road.

"Wait, were you just trying to escape the conversation?" Derek asks while turning his gaze to Stiles.

"What? Oh…" Stiles remembers what they were talking about moments before and blushes again. "I'm certainly certain that I'm NOT talking to you about that ok?"

"Whatever." And with this they keep quiet the entire drive back.

Stiles parks the car in his driveway and gets out. Derek leaves too. The wolf goes directly to his car, so Stiles just says "Good night to you too." in a really low voice and turns to his house. He hears a noise right behind him so he turns to see Derek just a few inches from him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles mumbles after a few seconds staring at his red eyes.

Derek pushes Stiles into a wall with his hands on his throat, cutting the few inches between them. Their bodies are touching now. "You should know better Stiles. Calling a werewolf Alpha 'fucking bipolar werewolf' is not very smart of you." He states in a low voice, staring directly at the boy's eyes.

Stiles is surprised by the situation, but mostly about how he's not scared (well, maybe just a little), but indeed aroused by Derek. _What?!_ he internally screams at his thoughts.

He feels the blood going to his lower parts and starts to panic. If Derek feels it, he may as well be dead. But there's no way he can escape from the wolf, is there? He tries to push Derek off of him, and tries to keep his hips away from him at the same time.

"Do you really think…" The werewolf stops talking abruptly. His eyes widen, while he's staring at Stiles.

The only thing that goes through Stiles mind right now is '_Please, PLEASE, tell me he stopped talking because he heard another person near us, or because there's someone in danger, or because he sniffed nuclear bombs in this town! I don't care, just PLEASE tell me he did not f…'_ his hopes are crushed when Derek's eyes move to look down, exactly to the only place he doesn't want his eyes to look at.

Stiles bumps his head in the wall and looks to the sky, saying his prayers because he knows that he's totally going to die.

Derek moves his left hand up from Stiles neck to his face, passing his fingers through the boy's face, from his check to his neck, soft and slowly. The wolf's eyes taking in every single detail that he could. He is not thinking about what he's doing, he's in some sort of trance.

Stiles moves his gaze from the sky to the man in front of him in the moment he feels Derek's fingers in his face. When the wolf leans his face closer, the boy inhales deeply, his eyes widen and his heartbeat gets even higher, what he didn't thought it could be possible.

When Derek hears Stiles heartbeat speed up, he gets out of the trance and realizes what he's doing. He rapidly takes his hand from the boy's face and puts back the inches that were between them. His eyes never leaving Stiles gaze.

"What…" Stiles starts talking, but then he stops and tries to think of something to say.

"I should go." Derek says, he turns and this time he actually goes.

Derek gets in his car and drives back to his house. "_Why have I done that? We were having such a nice time in this last couple of days. I had to screw it all up. I'm so stupid." _He tells himself. He decides that he wants to go for a run in the woods to clear his mind instead of going back to the house, so he goes after leaving the car in the house.

While he's running he has time to think about everything. But all his thoughts are contradictory. _He was hard when I pushed him into the wall. _But a voice inside his head's always telling him that Stiles wasn't aroused by him. That would be impossible. _But he didn't push me back. _And the voice would just say that Derek didn't give him enough time to know what was happening. If he did, he would have pushed him away.

And it continued until Derek was too tired to think, then he just went back home, almost two hours have passed.

When he arrives at the burned house, he abruptly stops and gets tense when he sees the blue jeep parked right beside his black Camaro. _Am I so tired that I couldn't smell him?_ He thinks to himself.

Then he looks to his doorstep and there's Stiles, sitting in front of his door. He looks up when Derek reaches him. He has been looking at his hands. It must be a nervous tick. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you been running this whole time?" The boy asks, astonished by the fact, and asking because Derek is all sweaty.

"Yes." He replies roughly, with a serious expression, not letting him know what he's really feeling.

"Okay, let's go to the point then. What was that back in my house?" Stiles gets up and looks directly into the wolf's eyes.

Derek just stares at Stiles. He doesn't know what to say, and he's nervous. So he stays still so the boy won't realize it.

"You're not talking huh? Fine, I'll talk. You were all weird since we left the house. And I think that you were jealous of Danny. Of Danny! And then, back at my house you didn't kill me when you noticed of you know what. Instead you caress my face. And the look on your face was NOT of anger at all."

Surprisingly, Derek looks away from him, he stares at the ground like he's hoping that a hole will open and swallow him right there.

"Just say something Derek! Dammit! Or you like me, or you don't. It's not very hard to say those words, either of them." Stiles screams but his voice softens at the end.

Derek's gaze turns to Stiles immediately. He's eyes flash red but the boy in front of him doesn't moves an inch, like he hoped he would.

"You're not scaring me away Derek!" Stiles gets angry at the reaction the wolf had. "You talk to me Derek, right now! I deserve an answer."

_He knows. But it is impossible for him to like me back. _

_He just wants to know so he'll make fun of you. _

_No! He's not like that. He wouldn't make fun of someone because of their feelings. _

_He would, if they are your feelings. _

The internal conversation stops when something happens.

Derek is still saying nothing so Stiles goes to his plan B. This will get him the answer or get him killed.

He just grabs the werewolf's face and kisses him.

When their lips touch, Derek didn't move, he's in shock. But in just a second he starts kissing back. He pushes Stiles into the wall, but this time is not to threaten him, not at all.

Stiles brain stops functioning. _He's kissing be back! _Is all that he can think about.

While the kiss deepens and hands are all over, the werewolf stops thinking too and just goes with the moment. After a few seconds Derek pulls back, with his hands on Stiles hips. "Wait, do you want this?" He asks while tightening his hands.

Stiles just smiles and kisses him again. "Trust me, I want this." He whispers against Derek's lips. The last one moans when they start kissing again and this time they go inside. They somehow find their way to Derek's room without separating their bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Okay, I don't have much experience writing this kind of scene, but I hope you don't hate it. Tell me what you think please, hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

Once they reach the room Derek pulls away and throws Stiles into the bed. Their eyes are hungry and full of lust. They both thought about this moment once or twice.

Derek slowly gets on top of Stiles and kisses him, then starts kissing his check and then slightly bites his lobe. He realizes that it's a soft stop because Stiles bites his lower lip trying (and failing) to contain a moan.

Stiles pushes his hands into Derek's shirt and feels all the defined abs under his palms. The werewolf suddenly sits on Stiles lap and throws his shirt to the ground. The boy gasps in the sight of the man's body. But then his hands are all over him again touching all the bare skin he can find.

The werewolf takes off Stiles shirt and that's when a thought comes to the brown eyed boy _What if I'm not good at sex? _

Derek notices the sudden change and while gasping for air between open mouth kisses and little bites in his chest, he looks directly into his eyes and asks "What's wrong?"

Stiles frowns his eyebrows. _How did he notice? It's not like my heart could be beating any faster._ "Hmm, nothing." And then puts his hand on Derek's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

A few seconds later he feels the werewolf's hand unbuttoning his pants. That made him get even harder and when his strong hand touched him, Stiles arched his back, because touching Derek's skin isn't nearly enough at this point.

In the middle of the night, Stiles wakes up with the weight of Derek leaving the bed. He fakes that he's still asleep, so he'll see if Derek is really doing the Fuck-And-Leave-Without-A-Word thing. Leave his own house, on top of it!

When it's clear that it is exactly what's going on, since he's putting his shoes on, with his back turned to the boy. Stiles just says "Are you really going to leave your own house so you won't have to wake up next to me in the morning? Wow." without opening his eyes.

Derek's body tenses up, but he says nothing.

"Again with the not talking? Really? Well, fuck off Derek!" The boy screams the last part angrily with his eyes opened now and turns his back to him. Then he sits and says "Wait, don't go. It's your damn house. If you're that ashamed of what happened… Well, I won't tell anyone, don't worry. And I'll leave now." Anger all gone from his voice, right now he's just sad.

Derek's eyes darted to Stiles. _Me? Ashamed? I thought you were ashamed! Why would you want to be with me? _He thinks. "I'm not …" He interrupts himself when he realizes he doesn't know what to say.

"You're not what? You're not ashamed? Is that it? Well, if it is, you're faking it very well. Congrats." He spat back, while picking up his clothes. He noticed the werewolf's face, shocked by his tone and sad, but Stiles is too mad to care about that right now.

"I don't want to 'run away' from you, Stiles. But I don't understand." Derek mumbles.

"What's so complicated that you can't understand?" He asks, still angry, looking directly into the wolf's eyes.

"You." He whispers.

Stiles expression turns from angry to confused in a second. "What?"

The boy is suddenly pushed against the bed, falling on it. Derek is on top of him, holding his wrists in either side of his head, and Stiles totally notices the proximity. "What are you doing?!" He screams.

"Why do you want to be with me like this? Why do you like me?" The werewolf asks, looking at the boy like it's a crazy thing to do. And maybe it is.

"Why do I like you? Is there really an answer for that? Well, we started hanging out, and I liked to spend time with you. So I _wanted_ to spend _more_ time with you. Then, when I noticed, everything around me had something that reminded me of you, and that didn't annoyed me at all, actually I smiled when your face would show up in my mind. And when I see you, I feel like a walking cliché. My stomach feels like I have lions in there, not butterflies. For a few moments my mind stops functioning and I really have to hold myself from throwing myself to you and kiss you all over. But when we're together it's like I've known you for a long time, I'm comfortable around you. I guess that's why."

Derek looks like that's not what he was expecting at all, and it really wasn't.

He expected for Stiles to say that he thought Derek's ashamed because he himself is ashamed of it. Something like that, but that?!

For a moment he thought that somehow Stiles was talking about someone else, but there's no way. That speech is directed to him.

Without thinking, Derek starts kissing the boy underneath him, this time softly, with passion and with love. Nothing like last night. But then it heated up and clothes were thrown to the same spot on the floor they were on a few moments ago.

After two rounds, Stiles fell asleep in his arms. Derek stayed awake, looking down to the boy, thinking '_Every day, since the fire, I wake up in the middle of the night feeling that I'm alone in the world, that nobody loves me now and nobody will ever love me again. Hoping that I'm wrong about this, but knowing in my heart that I will remain unloved forever.  
But now, in the middle of the night, in my bed, I turn my head and see someone besides me, willing to love me. That feels pretty good.'_

With this thought he too fell asleep and this time, he only woke up in the morning.

Stiles wakes up first. Which surprises him, but he takes the time to appreciate the man next to him. When he's a sleep he looks younger, he looks like the age he actually has. The boy always thought that people look their best when they're asleep. Because their face looks relaxed and right now, Derek looks absolutely gorgeous.

"It's creepy to stare to someone when they're asleep." Derek mumbles with his eyes still closed, but his tone shows that he's amused.

_When did you wake up and how the hell do you know that I'm staring? _Stiles thinks. "What? No. It's romantic!" He says, trying to defend himself and failing to look offended.

"Nop. It's creepy." The werewolf says, but there's a shy smile on his lips. Then he puts his pillow on his face so Stiles won't look.

"Really? You're a jerk." He states but he's laughing and tries to take the pillow from his face.

Suddenly Derek puts himself on top of Stiles leaving the pillow behind and kisses him.

"Seriously? We just woke up Derek!" Stiles says between kisses, but he does nothing to stop it.

"And how good it is to wake up next to you so I can start the day like this." Derek states and Stiles eyes widen. Saying this things is so NOT Derek, But the boy has to admit that he likes this side of the wolf.

"Good you think like that because this will not be the last time, and if you try to do what you did last night again I will shove wolfsbane up y…" Derek interrupts him by touching him there.

"Believe me. I will not do that again. Ever. I promise." He whispers to his ear and places soft kisses on his neck.

They are interrupted by a phone call.

"You're phone's ringing." Says Derek, but does nothing to let him get up.

Stiles laughs a little but grabs the phone and answers without seeing who is calling.

"Where are you?! Why haven't you slept at home?!" He hears his father scream.

Stiles body tenses up right away and Derek backs away, getting out of the room to give him some privacy.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm so sorry! I slept at Scott's house. I'm really sorry!" He says all very fast.

"Oh. I was worried about you. Don't do this to me, I have a fragile heart." He says, joking a little in the end.

"Right. I'm really sorry. But everything's fine." He states while relaxing his body.

"Okay, don't forget you have a dog now. I'm feeding him today, but it is your job. And don't be late for classes."

"Sir, yes, sir." He jokes. Then they say goodbye and hang up.

Derek comes back in the room with breakfast.

"Wow! Breakfast in bed! How romantic." He says with a grin on his face.

"Shut up and eat. It's 8.30 and you still have to take a shower and go to school." He says, but he smiles back.

"Yeah, I know. You heard the conversation?" The boy asks.

Derek nods a bit awkwardly "Next time remember to warn your father you're not sleeping home. And my name's Derek, not Scott, are you already forgetting my name?" He states, looking serious but Stiles knows he's kidding.

"Oh, shut up." He throws a pillow to the wolf and eats his breakfast. Derek really tried to do the best breakfast in history. Milk with cereals.

Derek laughs softly and enters the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, if you finish your breakfast before I finish, you can join me." His eyes turning from amused to full of lust.

Stiles gasps for air to that and eats his breakfast faster than ever.

At 9 a.m. Stiles is out the door and Derek starts doing what he usually does every day. See if anything's supernaturally wrong in Beacon Hills.

He's goes back to his house at 5 p.m. Stiles is going there in two hours. So he goes to the living room but something's wrong. No one's there, but he senses someone watching him. And then it's like five dark warriors come out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" He asks. Already turning into a werewolf.

They don't answer. They fight but the warriors are stronger than him and they're five while he's just one. Two grab his arms and another one stands in front of him, grabs his face and looks into his eyes.

Derek starts feeling weak, and those yellow eyes are capturing his gaze and he no longer feels like he has any strength in his body. The warrior releases him and marks the number five behind his ear. Then they disappear and Derek blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__** Okay, I should tell you that I don't own Teen Wolf. I didn't say it before because I don't think people would think that but well… Here's the next chapter and I really hope you guys like it. Please tell what you think of the story so far and what you think should happen next. Thank you!**_

Stiles enters his car to go to school, which is the last place he wants to be in when he has a perfectly good way to spend his day right here. A way that involves Derek and himself doing it in every room of the house, in every way they could think of. That would be pretty fun.

But unfortunately, he has school to attend to. He sadly starts driving to school.

He gets there on time for the first time in weeks and sees Scott parking his bike.

"Hey dude! What's up?" He greets his friend.

"Hey! You're early today. What holy spirit made that happen?" Scott says, a little surprised Stiles isn't just now leaving his house.

Stiles laughs, loudly.

"What's so funny?" His bestfriend asks.

"Oh, I'm not sure it was a holy spirit." He states cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott frowns.

"Nothing." Stiles states and starts walking towards the front door of the building.

"Really? You're not gonna tell me? Come on. I'm curious!" Scott begs for the friend to tell him what it meant.

"My father woke me up sooner. That's all. Why are you being so pushy?" He asks.

"Well, for starters I know you just lied to me. Why do you even bother lying to me anyways? AND you smell of Derek, like, a lot." His friend states looking confused.

_Really little Scott? You can't figure it out? Sometimes your ingenuity worries me. _Stiles thinks. "Well, I was with him before coming to school." It's not a lie.

"Why?" Scott asks even more confused.

_Why? We're friends now. It's not a weird thing to happen._ But then he remembers that his friend probably doesn't know that he has been hanging out with Derek in the past few weeks.

"Oh, me and Derek have been hanging out in the last few weeks. We're sort of friends now." He says, but the 'sort of friends' thing is not the way Scott thinks. It's more like he doesn't know if they're friends or more than that.

"Really? Why would anyone want to hang out with Derek willingly? Doesn't he just frown at you the whole time you two are together?" His friend asks trying to understand how they could spend time together while in the meetings they hated each other.

Stiles thinks back to the previous night and morning. "Not all the time." He says with a knowing smile on his lips.

"Ok, I give up." Scott states while they enter the classroom and sit in their place.

At lunch time Stiles sat with Danny, and they talked about everything they could think of. And then, when bell rings, announcing that the last period is finished, Stiles almost runs to his car, so he can get to Derek's place as fast as he can. He enters the car and within seconds he's driving.

But then he remembers he has to take care of his dog first, and drives to towards his own house, vexed. He gets there and the dog jumps and barks in excitement for seeing him.

"Yes, I'm here. Who's my boy? You are, you are!" He says playfully, while playing with it. "Okay, I have to be quick." He puts food and water in the dog's tray and then he goes to the door, and before leaving says loudly so the dog can hear "I promise that when I get back we'll go for a walk."

Now Stiles drives to Derek's house and gets there only a few minutes late. He exits the jeep and says "I know I'm late, but I have responsibilities now that I have a child." Knowing that the werewolf would hear him.

But he doesn't receive an answer. _Weird, he should be here._ He thinks. "Derek?" He calls out for the werewolf.

No answer.

He decides to go inside and wait for him in the living room. But when he gets there, Derek's on the floor, passed out.

He freezes in place, looking down to the man lifeless on the floor, trying to assimilate what he's looking at. Then he just runs and kneels next to him, with his eyes watering. He touches him and his skin is really cold so he just takes he's jacket off and puts on top of the werewolf.

He doesn't think that who did that to him can still be there. He can't think of anything else than the man on the floor.

Derek is covered in blood and his arms have ugly bruisers like someone grabbed his arms.

"Come on Derek, you can't do this. Wake up…" He whispers to him while pulling him towards his arms. "You promised you wouldn't run away from me ever again. Don't you dare to break that promise!" He screams angrily, but his anger is not towards the werewolf.

When Derek wouldn't wake up, he slapped him twice and then the wolf opened his eyes.

Stiles sighs in relief.

"What the…" Derek tries to get up but then he falls back in the boy's arms.

"Shh… You're weak. Stay here for a little bit, okay?" Stiles voice is soft.

"Okay." Derek looks into Stiles eyes while remembering what had happened. His eyes widen when he remembers everything. "Five. Dark. Yellow eyes." He's too tired to speak, it's like all the strength in his body flew away and now he can barely keep his eyes opened.

"What? Look, you're tired, let's put you in your bed and you'll sleep and then we'll talk okay?" Stiles says while getting up. "Can you walk?" He asks.

Derek just shakes his head.

"Okay, you can't walk, and I can't carry you. I'm gonna call Scott." He says and reaches for his phone.

"_Hey dude, can't really talk right now, I'm with Allison."_

"_Scott, you get your ass up here right now. Derek was attacked and he's on the floor. He can't get up and I can't carry him. Come here right now!"_ He screams to the phone.

"_What? He was attacked? By who?" _

"_I don't know! Just come here and help me!" _

"_Okay, where are you?"_

"_Derek's place._" And with this he hangs up and keeps talking to Derek.

"Hmm, okay, Scott's on his way here. He can take you upstairs. And see if whatever attacked you is still out there." He says.

Ten minutes later Scott arrives to the Hale house and goes inside.

"What the hell happen here?" He asks.

"What does it look like? Derek was attacked and-" Stiles was speaking really fast before he got interrupted.

"Stiles… I can talk now." Derek says from his place in the sofa. Stiles was able to drag him to the sofa, but up the stairs and into his room? That's too much for him. "It was five dark warriors or something, I never saw something like that before. They were really strong and I tried to break their necks and claw their chests deep, but nothing would work on them. They just grabbed me and one of them looked into my eyes. Its eyes were bright yellow and then I don't remember anything else but waking up with Stiles slapping me." Derek turned his gaze to Stiles in the last part.

"Are you telling me that five warrior that are really strong, can't be killed and they're going around doing whatever they did to you?" Scott asks with his eyes wide.

"Well, for all I know, I'm the only one they attacked so far, but that doesn't mean I'm not just the first of many." He says darkly.

"Why can't we just have a moment of piece? It was Peter, then the Kanima, then the Alpha pack and now warriors that can't be killed? What's next?" Scott states, clearly frustrated.

"Let's just calm down for now and you" Stiles points to Scott "will take Derek upstairs, and then call Isaac or even Ethan and Aidan, I don't care. Just search the area to see if they're still here."

"They kind of appeared out of nowhere, literally appeared out of nowhere. So, I don't think they'll be out there wandering through the woods." Derek states.

"Great! That's just awesome! They show up appear out of LITERALLY nowhere! Great!" Scott screams before pulling his phone to call the other three werewolves.

When he finishes making the calls he puts an arm around Derek to help him up and Stiles does the same on the other side. They struggle a little but make it to Derek's room.

When the Alpha was already in the bed, he fell asleep right away.

A few minutes later the three werewolves reached the house and the five of them went to the living room to discuss what happened.

"So, summarizing, there are dark warriors that can't be killed out there?" Ethan asks.

"Basically, yes." Stiles responds.

"How the hell are we even going to take care of this? If they can't be killed…" Aidan says, sounding frustrated.

"We don't know, they don't die if you break their necks or scratch their lungs out, but there may be a way to do it that we don't know." Stiles tries to stay optimistic.

"Right, then how do we find out this other way of killing them?" Scott asks.

"I have no idea." Stiles states while sitting in the couch, feeling defeated.

"Well, we have a big ass problem here." Isaac states.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**_** I'm gonna start by saying that I'm really sorry for the late post but I was out for the weekend and I had no access to internet. I really am sorry, but I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think!  
**

Aidan, Ethan and Isaac went to search the area while Scott and Stiles stayed back in the house.

After a few awkward moments of silence Scott turns to his bestfriend "So, you and Derek. Never thought that could be a thing."

Stiles rapidly turns to face Scott with wide eyes. "What? Why-"

"Please! I'm not that dumb. Your scent is all over his house. Well, it is stronger in his bed." Scott says with a smirk on his lips.

Stiles just blushes and turns his face away from his friend.

"Oh, come on! I'm not judging. It's just that… Well, first of all, I didn't even know you're into guys. And second of all I didn't know Derek is into guys. And I thought you two hated each other. And-"

"Ok! You thought everyone was straight and hated each other, got it. Let's not talk about this, ever again." Stiles states nervously, still not looking to his friend.

"How can we not? You're dating Derek Hale. How can we NOT talk about that?" He asks overly excited about the situation.

"Ok, you're too excited about this. You do know that we're not talking about your life, right?"

"Duh. Of course I know. It's your life! Which makes it my life too because we're brothers and everything that happens to you concerns me. And I know you think the same way so shut up and agree with me." Scott puts an arm over Stiles shoulders and grins at him.

He missed this. The conversations they have always makes him feel better. Stiles can't help it, he smiles back at his best friend. "Well, I'm not sure we're dating. I'm not even sure if he wants to date me."

Scott is about to respond when suddenly the three werewolves enter the house abruptly.

"What happen?" Scott asks already up and walking towards them.

"Aidan was attacked by them. We saw them. They were just like Derek said. We couldn't do anything to stop them. When they released Aidan we picked him up and ran towards here." Ethan says, breathless.

Aidan is barely standing. Isaac is holding him in one side and Ethan in the other.

"Take him to the couch." Scott orders and the two werewolves obey without a word.

"We need to take care of his wounds. He's not healing!" Ethan starts to panic.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. Stiles, can you go get some blankets? When we're finished we  
need to cover him up, he's freezing." Isaac asks with a demanding voice.

"Yeah sure." Stiles answers. He runs upstairs into Derek's room. He goes directly to the closet, where he assumed the blankets would be.

"They're not there." Derek states.

Stiles jumps and screams a little (Thing that he will deny to have done, in the future) and turns to face Derek that is laughing at the boy. "God. Don't scare me like that! I have a fragile heart!"

"I just talked. It's not my fault you forgot I'm in my room." He says with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't forget you are here, I just thought you were asleep. Weren't you, like, really tired?" Stiles asks, still trying to calm down.

"Yeah, but I can't fall asleep. Haven't slept for a single second."

"Oh, anything I can do to help?" He slapped himself mentally right after saying those words. _Of course there's nothing I can do to help. What would I do? I say the stupidest things sometimes…_

"Well, after you take the blankets downstairs, which ,by the way, are under the bed, you could come back here to talk." Derek is looking directly into his eyes silently saying that it is a conversation they really need to have.

"Okay then." Stiles grabs the blankets that are under the bed and goes downstairs. The whole time thinking about what Derek wanted to talk about.

When he got to the living room the werewolves were still taking care of Aidan's wounds and he was still passed out. "Here's the blankets. Do you need me to do anything?"

Isaac takes the blankets and puts them on the floor next to the sofa so when they finish taking care of the twin they can put the blankets on top of him right away. Scott is the one who talks "Thank you. No, not really, why?"

"I'll just go check on Derek and keep him company then."

"Oh, okay. You wouldn't do anything here anyway. Aidan is going to be fine, he just needs to rest for now." Scott explains.

"Good, one less thing to worry about." He says and goes for the stairs again.

He enters the room and sits on a chair next to the bed. "So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

Derek is looking right into his eyes, like he's trying to find some answers in them. "I heard you talking to Scott."

Stiles eyes get wide. _Shit._ "I'm sorry. It's not my fault he found out. I didn't know he would smell me on your bed and-"

"That's not the point Stiles. I don't care that he knows."

"You don't? Then, what do want to talk about?" He has no idea what the wolf is trying to say.

Derek sighs and rubs his hands on his face, then turns to Stiles again. "I don't want you to have any doubt that I do not regret anything that happen yesterday. I would do it again and if you let me, I will. What I'm trying to say…" He rubs his hands in his face again, frustrated because the words are not getting out the way he wanted them to.

"You want to date me? Like, in the way that we can't see other people?" He finds it a little astonishing that the man in front of him wants to be with only him.

"I don't want to see other people. And yes, I want to date you. Is it so surprising after everything that happen yesterday?" He asks with a little smile on his lips.

"Yes actually. I was kind of thinking that you would wake up and realize that being with a teenage boy that can't control what comes out of his mouth is a bad idea. And just walk away." He says without looking at Derek. Feeling stupid for saying it out loud.

After a moment of silence Stiles feels Derek's hands on his arms pulling him towards the bed. He lies down next to Derek and their faces are inches apart. "Well, I'm telling you that I already woke up and realized that being with you is exactly what I want." They kiss and it is soft and reassuring.

Stiles breaks the kiss "I really needed to hear that."

"I know. That's why I said it." Derek states with a smirk.

"Jerk." Stiles says while he puts his face in Derek's chest and Derek puts his arm around Stiles. "Just try to rest."

Derek kisses the back of his head and closes his eyes. 

Meanwhile, downstairs the werewolves are trying to wake Aidan but nothing's working so far.

"Wait, Stiles said that Derek only woke up when he slapped him, twice. Maybe we need to do that." Scott says.

"Yeah, but you do it. I don't want him to get mad at me because I slapped him." Isaac states.

Scott laughs a little and kneels next to the couch and slaps the twin. Once, twice, thrice… nothing.

"Okay, that's enough. It is not working." Ethan screams. And right after that he realizes something. "I know what to do."

"What?" Scott and Isaac ask at the same time.

Ethan takes a deep breath "Break his bones so he'll start healing faster."

The boys widen their eyes. "Are you sure?" Scott asks skeptical.

"No. Do you have a better idea?" He asks clearly frustrated.

"I don't."

"Well, let's do it then."

Ethan kneels in the same place that Scott was before and grabs Aidan's arm. "I'm sorry for this, brother." And he breaks the arm.

Aidan finally reacts by screaming and partially turning. His eyes turned blue, his nails turned into claws, hair started growing around his face and the scream turned into a growl.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**_** Well, I don't think this is one of my best chapters and for that I'm sorry. Better chapters will come! Tell me what you think! Ok, enjoy and please don't hate me!**

The morning came, by then Derek and Aidan felt fine, the only thing reminding them that last night really happen is the number five on the back of their ears and the fear they know they felt. Scott, Aidan, Ethan and Isaac stayed in Derek's house but Stiles went home after Derek fell asleep because he had already spent the previous night there and his father wanted him to go home.

At first, when Derek woke up he felt something was wrong but couldn't place it. But then he realized he was waking up alone. A few seconds later Scott knocks on the door and enters without waiting for an answer. "I heard you wake up. He slept in his house, his father wanted him to go home. He asked me to tell you this when you'd wake up."

"Why didn't _he_ tell me that?" He was frowning.

"He told me you were really exhausted from everything that happened last night and you had trouble falling asleep. So, he didn't want to wake you up. And if you didn't felt him leave, you must have been sleeping like a rock dude. Now come downstairs, we're trying to figure out what to do next." The teenager explained.

Derek took a quick shower, put some new clothes on and went downstairs, where the other three werewolves were waiting for him.

"Ok, weekend is here so, we don't have to worry about going to school. We really need to figure out what those things were exactly. Fast, before they attack someone else." Scott is already getting really mad. No one has answers and every time someone says anything it seems to only raise more questions.

"Well, if we can't understand it, maybe someone else can explain it to us." Isaac states.

"What do you mean?" Derek turns his intrigued gaze to Isaac.

"Maybe someone else knows more about them. It's probably not the first time in all of history that they attack. Maybe if we look on the internet something may come up." He replies.

"Internet? Really? That will probably tell us we fought the ninja turtles or something." Aidan jokes from his place in the couch. He's fine now, but hasn't really moved from the couch since last night.

Ethan coughs to try to hide the laughter, which he fails miserably. Isaac blushes a little from the embarrassment "Do you have a better idea? The closest we got were demons with masks. That's not much to go on with."

Aidan presses his teeth, clearly frustrated but says nothing and silence falls back in the room.

"I know who can help us!" Scott states excitedly.

They all look at Scott. Waiting for him to explain himself, but the wolf only stares at them with a smile on his lips.

"Can you explain? We can't read your mind, you know?" Derek asks.

Scott rolls his eyes at Derek' comment "I don't know how we didn't thought about this earlier." He says to himself. "We can talk to Deaton. It's not much but he seems to know a lot about, well, everything."

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea. Oh, and ask Allison to go through the bestiary. It might have something about it." Derek says, punching himself mentally for not thinking about these obvious ideas earlier.

"Yeah! Oh my god. What have we been doing this whole time? These are the first things we should have thought about." Isaac is frustrated because they barely slept trying to come up with something to do.

"Well, Derek was angry the whole time since he came downstairs, probably because Stiles went without saying anything to him and he's fine but still weak. Aidan is weak too. I'm worried about him. And I don't know what's wrong between you two but there's a lot of tension there." Ethan says, passing his gaze through Derek, then his brother and finally through Isaac and Scott.

"What? There's nothing wrong! Why would you say that?" Scott tries miserably to sound uninterested. Isaac just looks away and blushes a little.

The alpha notices that they don't want to talk about it, but Aidan wants to push it. "Ok, Scott, you talk to Allison and I'll talk to Deaton. Isaac comes with me. You two, do whatever you want. I don't really care." Derek gives the orders and gets up to grab his coat.

"Ouch, that hurt a little." Aidan kind of feels hurt.

"I still don't trust you. And I don't think I ever will." Derek growls at them and his eyes flash red for a few seconds.

"We're not in the Alpha pack anymore. And it's not like we came here last night to protect your ass and almost got me killed." Aidan whispers to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you. Next time let yourself stay in the comfort of your house instead of stop supernatural creatures from killing everyone you know. No one will judge you." Derek's words dripped of sarcasm.

Everyone's eyes widen, but nobody says a word.

"Isaac, come on!" Derek calls from the door.

Isaac goes after him and then they drive away in the direction of the animal clinic.

Back in the house there's an awkward silence between the twins, but Ethan breaks it. "Hmm, so, will you be okay if I leave you alone for a few hours?"

Aidan looks at him curiously "Of course. But, where are you going? You look nervous."

Ethan feels his face heat up so he gets up and turns his back to his brother. "I'm not nervous. Do you want me to pick you up when I'm done or will you go alone?"

Aidan grins at his brother, _dodging the question? Hmm, interesting. _"If you don't mind picking me up…"

"No problem. Bye." With this Ethan leaves the house and drives away, towards Danny's house.

Ethan parked the car in front of Danny's house about ten minutes ago. But he's still there, thinking about what he's going to do. The two of them haven't really spoken in person since after Economics class, when Ethan told Danny that couch really was crazy, but funny. They exchanged numbers that day and talked a lot on the phone.

Today, Danny texted him, asking if he wanted to hang out at his house. And of course, the werewolf said yes. So, here he is.

Ethan finally knocked on his door. He listened in to hear if anyone was home. He hears Danny come down some stairs and walking towards the door. But he doesn't open the door immediately. Instead the wolf hears him whisper to himself "Okay, you can do this. I'm sure he likes me too. This is gonna be a good afternoon." Then he takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Ethan smiles a little hearing the other boy. When Danny opens the door they greet each other and go inside.

They go to Danny's room and Ethan sat on his desk chair while the first one sat on the bed. "I was thinking we could watch a movie. I personally would like to watch 300, but you can choose. If you do want to watch a movie." He hurries saying the last part.

Ethan laughs "Yes it seems good. I never watched that movie though. Is it good?"

"You never watched it? Really? It's my favorite movie! You'll love it. Gerard Butler is also my favorite actor and his the main character here so…" The teen really seems a geek right now and that just makes Ethan laugh a little more.

"You reminded me of Stiles right now. Talking about films like they're the best thing in anyone's life. But if it's your favorite, I want to watch it." Ethan states the last part white a sexy smile.

Danny blushes and bites his lower lip while breathing in deeply. Then he gets up to pick up his computer, _accidently _touching Ethan while doing it, and takes it to the bed. He pats the place next to him so the wolf will sit there.

Ethan goes and notices how close they are now, their shoulders are touching. And they're in his bed. And there's no light in the room, since Danny closed the shutter and turned the lights off to watch the movie. "You're gonna love this." Danny whispers and presses play.

But after ten minutes of watching the film, Ethan putted himself a little closer to the boy. He could hear the human's heartbeat rise. Then, he takes his own hand to his and started making circles up Danny's arm with his fingers. All while still looking at the screen.  
When he reaches his shoulder he starts going down his chest. When he reaches his abs, Danny breathes in deeply and Ethan looks at him with a smirk on his lips. "Something wrong?" He asks innocently while his hand is still going down.

_Oh, I see what you're doing. Fine, let's play. _Danny thinks. "No, nothing." He smirks back and puts his hand on Ethan's thigh and starts moving it up and down. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan gasps. He was expecting Danny to be a bit more constrained with the situation. But he's not complaining. He likes this side of Danny.

They're both staring at the computer. Ethan is still making circles, but now he's almost touching Danny's waistband, and the circles are no longer soft, now his nails scratch lightly his sensitive skin.

Danny's hand is moving up and down his thigh dangerously close to his parts, and every time it comes up, the wolf has to suppress the urge to get on top of him and fuck him until all he can say is his name.

Danny's heartbeat is ridiculously fast, but the boy doesn't show it, if he wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't notice it. But his heart is racing pretty fast too, so…

After only a minute of this, they can both feel the other get hard, and surprisingly, Ethan is the one who gives in first.

Suddenly he climbs to Danny's lap and looks into his eyes for a second, maybe looking for permeation or maybe appreciating the boy in front of him, before kissing him hungrily. Putting into this kiss all the other times he wanted to kiss him since they met.

Danny stays still for a moment, a bit in shock for it being really happening. Because even if they have been flirting with each other since that day after Math class, he wasn't entirely sure that Ethan wanted to be with him. But this moment passes right away and he kisses back with the same hunger and passion has the other boy.

Meanwhile in the animal clinic, Derek and Isaac enter the building and luckily the only heartbeat they can hear is Deaton's, so it means they can talk freely. They can't see the vet so he must be in the back.

"Deaton?" Isaac calls out.

"Yes, I'm in the back. I'll be there in a sec." He shouts back.

He finally appears behind the balcony. "So, what brings you two here?"

"We have something we need to talk to you about, if you have the time." Derek states.

"Of course, come to the back so we won't be interrupted." He says, referring to clients that might walk in and hear them talk about supernatural stuff, not good for business.

Derek raises a brow and looks to the passage in the balcony. "Could you do something about the mountain ash?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Deaton says with a small laugh, destroying the barrier.

When in the back, Derek starts to explain what happened to him and Aidan, and then asks if he knows what they are.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to make some research. But if what I'm thinking is right… well, it's not good." Deaton states, not explaining it further.

"Could you tell us what you're thinking?" Isaac asks, a bit afraid of what it might be.

"Better tell you when I'm sure of it. I don't want to say something and then it is something different. I will call you when I find what I'm looking for, though."

"Okay then. Please be fast. They already attacked two people and I'm sure there's going to be a lot more if we don't stop them fast." Derek says seriously, and turns to the door. Isaac follows.

In the Argents house, Scott knocks on the door and Chris opens the door.

"Oh, h-hello si-sir." He says a bit jumbled.

Chris just looks at him and turns to the stairs "Allison, it's for you." He screams.

"Going." They hear a female voice from upstairs.

Allison reaches the bottom of the stairs and greets Scott. She already knew it was him. "Scott, come upstairs." Then she turns to go back up.

"Leave the door open!" Chris says loudly, while both teens enter her room.

"Awkward." She whispers. "So, you said you wanted to ask me something. What is it?" Allison asks when they on the bed.

"Well, I kind of want to take a look at the bestiary. If you don't mind." He quickly adds the last part.

"Why? Is there something wrong that I don't know about?" Now she's getting worried.

"You can say that. Some supernatural things appeared yesterday and we don't know what they are, what they can do, how to kill them nor what they want." He states, lifting a finger for everything they don't know about the creatures.

"Okay. What do you know about them?" She asks, her face turning pale.

"That snapping their necks or claw their chest doesn't kill them. Doesn't even slow them down. That they're really good with swords and fighting. They wear these weird black masks and have bright yellow eyes and we suspect that they only appear when it's dark, but we're not sure yet." He tries to remember everything and then he looks to Allison that has now the most horrified face he's ever seen.

"They can't die? How are we supposed to kill them then?!" She almost screams when she gets out of the shocked state.

This is when Chris enters the room "Who are you supposed to kill?" He asks with a raised brow in curiosity. Then he takes a look at his daughter's face and frowns. "What's going on?"

Scott explains the situation to her girlfriend's father again and at the end Chris says "There's nothing like that on the bestiary. I'm sure of it. But I think I can help with it." And with this he gets out of the room and goes to his office, where he keep everything related with the supernatural.

The two teenagers follow him and stop at the entrance.

Chris takes a bow from behind a few books and opens it. Allison and Scott, that now entered the room, peek at the box. There's a broken mask inside it. At the sight of it Scott gasps. "That's one of their masks!"

"Exactly what I thought. I ran into them a few years ago. On my first mission has a hunter actually." He states, while locking his gaze on the mask.

"How did you do it? How can we kill them?" Scott asks enthusiastically.

"Oh, I didn't kill him. I just shot his mask. It broke, but he didn't die." He says, remembering that day. By far the scariest day of his days has a hunter.

"What was behind the mask?" Allison asks. She didn't really wanted to know, it couldn't be good.

He turns his gaze from the mask to his daughter and answers. "Complete darkness." Then he puts the mask back in the box and closes it. "Whatever they're doing here, it's probably something really bad."

"Okay, that's not good at all. Why can't we have good news for a change?" Allison asks, not expecting an answer.

Scott puts an arm around her shoulders and gives her a sympathetic look. "I know what you mean." He mumbles.

Stiles entered home and his father was nowhere to be seen. So he assumed the man was still working. But just in case he calls him. With everything that happened there's no such thing as being too careful.

He calls and after two rings his father answers. The sheriff was late, like Stiles assumed he would, and he's gonna go home in an hour. So the brown eyed teenager sits on the couch, waiting for his father, so they can eat.

But the moment he sits, Useless barks at him. "Oh, here you are. Come here. Jump. Jump to the couch. Come on." He tries while tapping the couch. "Right, I forgot why I gave that name." He states when the dog does nothing but stare at him from the ground. Then Useless stares at the door and barks again. "Right! I promised you we would go out for a walk. That you can understand but not a simple command? I hate you." He says while staring at the dogs eyes.

Stiles takes him out for a walk. When they pass through a place without anyone in sight Stiles starts to think it was really stupid of him to go out at night with only his useless dog to protect him. He gets a little (a lot) scared and starts seeing yellow eyes in every spot the streetlights can't reach. He doesn't know if they're real or just his imagination, but he takes no risks and starts running back. Surprisingly, Useless runs with him without protest, wagging his tail.

He enters his house with no problem and he starts thinking that maybe he's getting paranoid. All the supernatural crap is finally catching up with him and he's going crazy.

He notices Useless bowl doesn't has any water so he fills it and that's when his father gets home.

"Hello son. How have you been this last few days?" He asks while putting a bag of cookies in the kitchen table.

Stiles narrows his eyes at the bag. "And you take advantage of the situation to eat that?" He points at the bag accusingly.

His father gives a small laugh "It's just few cookies, it won't kill me."

"How do you know that?" He asks, with a dead serious expression.

"Okay, I won't eat them." The sheriff gives in. "Now, how have you been, I barely saw you this last few days."

Stiles heart sink in, maybe because he will have to lie to his father about the supernatural again, maybe because he feels guilty about not having the time to actually be with his father, or maybe both. In this world, he learned the hard way that everyday can be the last that you see the ones you love. "I've been fine. But I've missed our time together and our talks."

_**Author's note:**__** I'm really sorry there was no Sterek action on this chapter, but there will be in the next one. I promise. Please tell what you thought and what you'd like to happen next. Hope you liked it. ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

The sheriff and his son spend some quality time together for the whole dinner time and bit more while watching TV in the sofa and talking mostly about his work. Even if some of the things he tells Stiles he really shouldn't because it's confidential. But he trusts his son.

Then the older man declares that it's already late and sends Stiles to bed while he goes to his own. Of course Stiles didn't fall asleep. He finally decided to call Derek. They haven't talked since he left in the previous day. After three rings, the wolf answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey" Stiles simply says.

"Oh, hey Stiles." His voice is neutral, not letting the other boy know his emotions beyond that something is obviously wrong.

"Is everything okay?" He tries, hoping Derek will just tell him everything's fine.

"Everything's fine."

_Okay, maybe I didn't want him to tell me everything's fine, not like that, when obviously something's wrong. _"No, it's not. What's wrong?"

_Besides the fact that I woke up alone and the first thought that came to my mind is that you left me, and not just to spend the night in your own house. And realize how much that thought alone made my heart ache so much, I didn't think possible? Not much. _But what he says is "Besides the fact that we are still no closer to finding a way to kill those stupid creatures and the whole day was a bust? And now we're researching some more in old books Deaton borrowed us, so if you don't mind…" _I really am a jerk. I should apologize. Just say you're sorry Derek! He thinks, _but nothing comes out.

After a few moments of silence, Stiles finally speaks "I don't know what happen, but I'm starting to think it's because of me. Have I done something wrong Derek?"

"I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. I can't let those things kill someone."

"Okay, but why are you being so mean to me, then? You don't need to be mean to research you know?" There's nothing but sorrow in his voice.

"Can we not have this conversation right now? We'll talk later." Derek states, not handling well the pain in the voice of the boy he has come to like so much. The fact that he's the one inflicting that pain only makes it worse. Derek just hangs up the phone without waiting for an answer.

Stiles is sitting in his bed, staring at the wall, taking in everything that just happened. A few minutes ago he was just fine, laughing with his father. Now he's on the verge of tears rolling down his face.

He looks back at his phone and angrily writes a message:

_Stiles: The fuck was that? Call me right now and apologize. I'm serious!_

He waits for an answer that doesn't come. So he just lies on his bed and tries to fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the Hale house, Derek disconnects the phone call, puts the phone back in his pocket and goes towards the table where the others and himself are researching only to find Scott and Isaac stare at him furiously while the twins would look everywhere but to him.

"What?" He asks.

" 'What'?!" Scott growls at him. "Dude, you had no right to talk to him like that. He really likes you and called you to know if you're alright and you shut him out and hung up the phone in his face?!"

"It's not of your business, Scott." He simply says, narrowing his eyes, warning him to back off.

"It is my business! He's my best friend! If you don't go over there and apologize to him I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for the rest of your life!" Scott screams some more.

Derek's eyes widen at the boy's outburst, but he stays quiet.

"Derek. I'm gonna say this because I only want what's best for you. Get your sorry ass to Stiles house and give him a better apology than the best one you can think of. He only left without saying anything because he didn't want to wake you. Because you were exhausted. Stop moping around and actually talk to him!" Isaac states, facing his former alpha.

Derek just stares at the two boys for a few moments and then lets out a low growl. Without saying anything picks up his car keys and goes towards his Camaro.

Derek arrives at the Stilinski house and sees the sheriff's car in the driveway so he tries to go in through Stiles window.

He sees Stiles lying on his bed, with his back turned to Derek in the dark, but he knocks on the window nonetheless.

He notices a change in the boy's heartbeat, but he doesn't move.

"Como on Stiles. I know you're awake." He says, knowing he would hear. But the teen keeps still. "Are you gonna make me do this through the window? It's kind of uncomfortable out here, and cold. We need to talk."

Still without moving, Stiles says "You know what's not comfortable either? Being treated the way you treated me when I did nothing to deserve it. I have nothing to say to you right now."

_Ouch. Okay. You can do this, just apologize. It has to be a damn good apology. _"Just open the window please. At least hear me out. You don't have to talk. Just hear what I have to say."

A few moments go by and the boy doesn't move but then he sighs and gets up to let the man in. "I'm listening." Then he turns around and sits on his bed again.

Derek gets in the room and closes the window behind him. "Okay. I'm sorry I was such a douche to you earli-"

"That's the typical apology. You're going to say sorry for being a jerk, won't happen again, but with more words in the middle right? If that's all, I'd like t-" Stiles talks angrily, but Derek cuts him off.

"Just let me say this okay? Just let me finish." He says while pulling the desk chair so he can sit in front of the boy. "As I was saying… I'm sorry for being a douche earlier. But I'm a fool. I'm so afraid to lose you that I push you away without even realizing it. I can't take back what I've done, and I can't promise that it's not gonna happen again. Mostly because it probably will, but what I can promise, is that I will try really hard for it not to happen often." He says this without looking at Stiles, apparently finding his own hands way more fascinating.

But when he doesn't hear the other boy talk, he risks a peek. He finds a wide eyed boy staring at him. "That's not the apology I was expecting for." He finally says. Then he gives a soft chuckle. "That's a really shitty apology actually. You're basically telling me you're gonna treat me like that again and there's nothing we can do about it." He says, but keeps a smile on his lips.

Derek just looks at the teen like he just popped out of thin air.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"It's just… I wish I was more like you. So easily amused, and when you're amused you smile. And your smile is so genuine, so sweet and it has just the right amount of shyness. It's kind of the perfect smile that makes me smile too. Even if I don't want to, I have to. And…" Derek just stops talking like he's afraid of saying what he was gonna say next.

"And what?" Stiles whispers, wanting really bad to know the rest of what he was saying.

"And, I'm giving you the chance to walk out." He states, while staring at the ground. It hurts him more to say these words than to be stabbed by the creatures.

Stiles looks confused for a moment. Then his eyes widen. "Wait… what?! Derek… Look at me." He puts his hand on the man's chin to make him raise his head, and when he does Stiles places his hands on both sides of the wolf's face "I don't think I ever really had a chance. Not since the day I told you you could talk to me and you actually did. I was doomed to fall for you from the beginning. And I accept my condemnation with great pleasure."

Derek swallows hard before speaking. He stares directly into Stiles eyes. "I'm falling in love with you, Stiles."

The boy places their foreheads together and closes his eyes. "I'm falling in love with you too."

Derek suddenly pushes the boy to the bed while locking their mouths together with a passionate kiss. His left hand goes to Stiles hips while the other one goes to the back of his neck. The hand on the hip starts going up, under the shirt and Stiles releases a low moan.

Stiles gasps in surprise when he's pushed to the bed, but quickly recovers when his boyfriend's lips are on his and his hands all over. When he feels the hand on his hip go up and at the same time Derek biting his lower lip he can't help to moan.

Derek , moves from the boy's mouth, to his cheek, to his jaw, his neck and then his collarbone. He moves the hand that is in the boy's neck to the shirt so he can take it off. So he can taste more of Stiles. He manages to take it and continues his trail of kisses, going further down.

_**Author's note**_**: I'm really sorry for the late update. I hope this makes up for it. Probably not… But pretty, pretty please tell me what you're thinking of it so far and what you'd like to happen next. Thank you for the follows and favorites on the story! And see you next chapter! Bye! :D**


End file.
